dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
List of DYOM versions
This article is about DYOM''' version history'. Official Versions V8 = '''Features' *New special effects **Over 90 new additional effects **New Explosions **New Fire effects *New Cutscene modes **Follow Actor **1st Person **3rd Person *New Cutscene properties **Slow-motion **Shaking camera **Skip fading **Skip widescreen **Scroll through previously placed cutscenes *New Special objectives **Add Money, substract money *New Pickup options **Respawn after 30 seconds **Respawn after 6 minutes *Extend existing routes *New Animations *Objective Objects *Import/export of objective texts *Player Animation *Quick browsing for cars, actors, objects and animation. *Increased max amount of rewardmoney in storyline mode Bug fixes: *Objective texts were not always cleared. *Skipping a moving cutscene doesn't end the movement. *Crash while using the fire-object. *Hide/spawn problems when adding new objectives in the middle. *Don't do actor selection for player animations *Throwing driver out of car after cutscene with player as passenger. *Fix crash, when car or actor used in an "actor" cammode, gets hidden right after the cutscene *Improved resposiveness to checkpoints, in complex missions with lots of "must survive" items. |-| V7 = Minor Improvements: *Shift-6 gives ":" instead of "=" *display model-id during actor, object and car model selection *Better camera placement during carselection *Display during routepoint now indicates and checks maximum of 64 points per route (existing limit) Bug Fixes *Several stability issues solved *Health regeneration fixed *Route edit improved (faster, more stable) *Phone model shown during "talk on phone" *Turn of CJ's voice when not in CJ's skin *Display bug during editing pickups fixed *Space during cutscene skips "all in a row" *Error in timelimit handling fixed *Fix handling of secondary color during "edit vehicle" *Fix messages referring to 'ENTER' key for cancel V7.1 *Fixed Crash at end of car-route V7.2 *Fixed Soundfiles crash |-| V6.1 = Bug fixes *Fixed "outro not starting" after a progress file was loaded *Parachutebug: activation of parachute script was hanging in DYOMintro texts. *untranslated colorcodes when editing existing objective text *Dead enemies who were objectives should be able to be hidden after being killed. *Stability: Several bugs have been fixed that should prevent the random crashes when entering mission triggers New features *Mission rewards: money end several "between missions" free-roaming settings (weather, riotmode, peds/cars enabled, wanted level) *Clean Start of storyline: reset money,remove weapons,reset health *Mission triggers no longer possible in interiors. *Player Stronger in designer mode & no hunger & no drowning *New Special objective: Remove Weapons *New Special objective: talk on phone *new animation: jump forward *Actors possible to sit/enter missioncar (e.g. pickup someone with your missioncar) *In designmode always only show the selected and 3 closest non-selected checkpoints as sphere. *Enabled all wasted/busted respawn points (spawn at nearest hospital/police when wasted/busted) *Option to use "enter" to make choices during browsing and in menu's |-| V6 = Changes (in comparison with version 5.0): *Major bug fixed. We think this caused a lot of unkown and non-reproducible crashes. *Colouring objective texts will be with a + instead of ~. That last sign caused lots of trouble. You can use a + with shift+2. Besides, we created a shortcut. If you type CTRL-r it will generate +r+. *When you edit a objective, you don't need to type your text again!!!! *You can write a storyline (Beta topic for more information) *Created a pauze menu to: abort, save progress and load progress during a storyline. *Copy your actor with CTRL+P (requested here). Goal of the beta's was trying to fix as much bugs as we could. We did fix a lot of bugs, but if you find any more bugs, please report. After version 6 beta 2 we fixed some more bugs. |-| V5 = Changelog version 5.0: *Animations for actors: **Enter nearest car **Leave nearest car **Sit in nearest car **Multipoint routes also for walk and run **"die" animation. *Behaviour for actors in vehicles(cars, bikes, boats, planes, heli's): **Follow player **Attack player **Drive route **Driveby Behaviour for passengers *Special objectives: **Teleport to car **Timeout **Countdown **Weather **Wantedlevel/max wanted level **Ped behaviour **Set time of day **Timelimit objective **Start timer objective *Options for objectives: **Actor Objective: "kill all enemies" option. **Checkpoint objective: Add "invisible" checkpoint. **Destroy car objective *Tools: **"Spawn test Vehicle" tool **"Teleport to objective" tool **"Play from Selected" tool *Generic **Info-thread for displaying objective and items info **Standard accuracy was 100, changed to 50% **Add Fire and Explosion as special objects **Support for 10 special characters during text input, mapped on shift 1 - 9 **Hotkeys during vehicle selection: H(eli),P(lane),B(oat),C(ar),S(pecial) **Increased limits: Pickups(20-> 50), Cars(20-> 50), Objectives(50->100), 400 Points **No traffic/peds in designmode **"Move objective" option **Radar off in interiors *Bugfixes **Fixed bug when canceling load of mission. **Fixed bug in menu-sequencing **"New Game" in interior placed player way up in the air. **Speeded up detection of marker objective. **scroll back from interiour 99 did not work. **Fixed bug: Cancel during animation selection freezes player. **Cancel of "edit actor" during animation leaves player in actorskin **Colour car fix **Checkpoint sphere remains visible after checkpoint has been deleted. **Car animations of actors didn't work for teleport_to_car vehicle. (only for the current objective) **Driveby doesn't work properly for the first passenger **Pathpoints are not all freed, when deleting an actor or defining a new path **Invisible markers were not removed with editing/deleting **Only initiate plane landing if final targetpoint is close to the ground. **Crash when canceling vehicle selection in "spawn test-vehicle" **Fixed cancel problem in car selection **Display of hide after was sometime strange (after 999) **Deformed actors in interiors **Crashes after play from selected ** |-| V4 = Changelog version 4.0: *Added Support for Cutscene-objectives *Add a seperate "Add Objective" menu, the objective menu now becomes too cluthered *Corona's, racecheckpoints *Checkpoints after a car-objective must be done with that car *"Playonly" mission files. Publish mission. If you load a playonly file, it will start immediatly and clears afterwards *Teleporting objective *Timelimit increments from 30 sec to 10 sec *New tool: Interior selection *Reset interior when using teleport to marker Version 4.1 Changelog version 4.1: *Skip cutscenes with press *Fix Cutscenes in interiors when player is not in the same interior *Fixing behavior at end of designing cutscene *Fixed must_live property *Scaling Issue in weapon accuracy solved *Fixed issue when changing a enemy actor to friendly/neutral *Next objective is only displayed when in an objective-car-checkpoint sequence. *Previous texts were not cleared when loading V1.x missions *Fixed crashes when adding actor/checkpoints |-| V3 = Changelog version 3.0: *Actor animations *Walking/Running Actors *Insert objectives after selected objective *Disable head shot (for actors/obj-actors). *Secondary carcolor *Player health *Added Parachute and Jetpack Pickup *Increase number of objectives to 50 *Fixed Objective Time limits *Changed default health of actors and player to normal level. *Objects (jumps/barriers/gates etc etc) *Able to destroy objects after an objective (Hide Object) *Hide/Spawn concept for e.g. replacing *Car Lockable *Add ingame reference to the upload site. |-| V2 = Changelog version 2.0: *Texts (name, author, intro & objectives) *Edit items *Delete specific items *"Select Objective" for adding items to old objectives *Support special actors. *Teleporter/JetPack *Timelimit per objective. *Timed missions. *Riots Version 2.1 Changelog version 2.1: *Fixes crash if special actors were spawned |-| V1 = Changelog version 1: *Markers: make selectable for objectives *Markers: remove for non-objectives *Support interiors for player, actor, cars, en objectives(cars, actors) *Fix texts after placement of items. *Actor behaviour: stay in position, attack on sight, kill player, ....... *Fix texts in marker color menu *Designtime items: actors lock in place, pickups can't be picked up. *Clean Mission must really destroy all designtime items *Friend behaviour: hold position, follow player *Must-live (set for friend and test during mission) *Show items after load and after mission. *Colorcode items at designtime: friend-actor:green, enemy-actor:red, objectives: white, player: blue *Maximum number of items *Automatic objective texts *Disable wanted level in designmode. *Sequence in mission menu: play mission must be first, and thus default. *Remove existing weapons from player at start of mission *Must live for cars *Car: health, properties(bp, fp), color *Fix buildings/enexes voor nonsolid interiors. *Spawn designtime items with full immunities *Implemented storage for timelimit, timeofday, weather, minwantedlevel, maxwantedlevel *Usage in mission for timeofday, weather, minwantedlevel, maxwantedlevel *Timelimit usage during mission: init timer display, check during objectoves if timer has expired. *Create settings menu to set: timelimit, timeofday, weather, minwantedlevel, maxwantedlevel *Sequence of main menu: mission, settings, player, objectives, actor, car, pickup *Fix helpteksten voor de nieuwe missie settings *Incremented ammo to 9999 *Removed spawnmode for objective pickup (is always one) *Following friend improved, now also follow in car. Changelog version 1.1 *Fixed crash when loading a savefile Betas V7 Second Beta = Bug Fixes *Fixed cancel of teleport to markertool between interiors *Fixed explosion delayed in cutscene *Fixed cameraguy in followactor mode *Fixed ammo for weapon pickups *Fixed explosion dynamite visible *Paused ambient sound option (more information below) *Changed driving (more information see below) *Vehicle routepoints no longer limited to 64 *Passengers obey "leave nearest vehicle" *Fixed invisible checkpoint *Fixed edit of objective texts. *Fixed objective sounds don't stop on mission fail *Fixed editing of objects with movement *Fixed move on approach movement and triggermechanism *Marker colors able to be real-blue *Ctrl-p will have to correctly copy all actor params, (incl deep route) *Fixed player-health > 100 *Fixed wasted after positioning cars and choosing "ready" fast in menu. |-| V7 Beta = New Improvements *Shift-6 gives ":" instead of "=" *display model-id during actor, object and car model selection *Better camera placement during carselection *Display during routepoint now indicates and checks maximum of 64 points per route (existing limit) *Turn off CJ's voice when not in CJ's skin *Space during cutscene skips "all in a row" *Route edit improved (faster, more stable) Bug Fixes *Several stability issues solved *Health regeneration fixed *Phone model shown during "talk on phone" *Display bug during editing pickups fixed *Error in timelimit handling fixed *Fix handling of secondary color during "edit vehicle" *Fix messages referring to 'ENTER' key for cancel Category:DYOM Category:Versions